tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
Aurora is a level designer, artist, and roleplayer, and within TSRP has made notable contributions to the Red Dragon and Havoc 9 roleplay communities. She used different handles over the years until adopting 'Aurora' in 2008. Biography Aurora is originally from Finland and is aged in her late 20s. She is a long-time member of the Half-Life community, having created maps and other content for its various mods since 2002. As a personality she is known for frequent sharp-tempered outbursts and having a soft spot for rats and other rodents. Although having played The Specialists since 2003, it was not until 2009 that Aurora began seriously participating in roleplaying servers. During her time in TSRP, she worked together with server and organisation leaders such as Shin Lee, Cosmo, Xalphox, Soup, DGF, IcE, and Flaks, doing level design, texture art, and modeling work. She has also taught level design to many members of the community. As a roleplayer, Aurora frequently played doctor and scientist characters, most famously ICMD Director Tracy Whitaker. At the same time she served under DGF among the ranks of the NNSP, helping bring Irona City under control. Besides this Aurora often played the wives of various powerful figures and engaged in family roleplay - sometimes to the dismay of those who disapproved of this kind of roleplay. Level Design Early Works Aurora began her level design career early on in 1998 when she made level packs for old 2D platformers and shooters like Jetpack, Wings, and Tapan Kaikki. She got Half-Life as a Christmas gift later that year, which marked the beginning of her venture into first-person shooters, and later into The Specialists. Aurora's first FPS maps were made in 2002 for Half-Life DM, Counter-Strike, and Gunman Chronicles. In the following year she discovered Sven Co-op and The Specialists, the two modifications she would mostly dedicate herself to in the future. Her early works for The Specialists include ts_stuntpath, sufi_training, and ts_bomberman, dated between 2004 and 2005. Mapping more for fun than in any real pursuit to perfect her art, these maps were not exactly architectural marvels. Middle-Period Aurora's middle-period works include ts_jungle, ancient_temple, forest_beta3_night, and ts_stuntpath2, which began to show more of a serious design effort. As between the years 2006 and 2008 she mostly spent time mapping for the Counter-Strike: Source Zombie Horde community and playing Empires Mod, Aurora did not make many releases for TS in this period. Beginning in 2009 Aurora began contributing to roleplay maps. Working for Shin Lee of Red Dragon RP, she built the Medical Department, the Terminator-inspired Tech-Noir night club, and the secret love hideout for Irona City. In the same year she also started a large project to create the headquarters for CyberDynamics, a science organisation that existed on the Havoc 9 TSRP server. Although the ambitious map was abandoned like so many other projects, the texture set she made was released and saw use in other people's works. In 2012 Aurora worked on Cosmo's new map Alexandria, providing textures, furniture, and other assets. She created the Weyland-Yutani labs which took inspiration from the film Prometheus. The Alexandria lab marked the last contribution Aurora made in the TS community before disappearing from the TSRP community. Except for brief moments in 2014 and 2015 when she taught level design to a handful of TSRP enthusiasts, including Flippy Habrok, Aurora would not return to TSRP for the next five years. She prides herself on having had something called a 'real life' during this period. Later Works By 2015 Aurora had largely dropped Half-Life mapping aside from joke maps like concrete_nuggets_9000 and minor Sven Co-op creations, and began focussing on programming and overall game design. Suddenly during the Fall of 2017 a number of TSRP veterans led by Dementei started Eternal TSRP, drawing in a large crowd of old players. This included Aurora, whom the staff commissioned to make a new TSRP map. She began working on Brisk City, later to be renamed Fortune City, her most ambitious map project to date. As of December 2017, the map is still being worked on. As Eternal TSRP changed to become Havoc 9 Revival, Aurora together with Darkfire renovated Paradise City, which was released as paradisecity_revival in late November. Another minor work of hers around this time was airliner, a map depicting an aeroplane transporting players from Alexandria to Paradise City. Category:Players